The Lecture
by akaJB
Summary: The wonderings of a student at the beginning of the The Boy in the Bush. First Bones fic. Sort of BB in a way. : Please review, so I'll want to write another.


Lectures

By Joey (well that's my username anyway. :))

AN: Every time I see the beginning of the episode _A Boy in a Bush_ I've always wondered what all the students were thinking when Booth stands up and asks if Special Agent Andy Lister was based on him. Here's my take on what might've been flying through someone's mind. I wish I got to go to interesting lectures like that… but then again, that just might be because of my area of study that I get stuck with all the people who can't talk. :(

This is my first _Bones_ fic. Let me know what you think. I've written stuff in the past, starting with _FRIENDS_, and then for _CSI_ and for _Alias_. But I haven't written in a while, haven't been particularly inspired. Hopefully if I get some good reviews, I'll be able to come up with and write a longer, chapter story that actually involves a case.

So please be honest and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else on this site, I do not own the characters and even some of the lines in this are direct quotes from the episode. They should be pretty obvious. I'm not making any money off of this. All I get are reviews.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I listen silently as my fellow classmates ask Dr. Brennan questions about her book, and publishing and profits. Don't they get that this is a fourth year anthropology seminar? I smirk as the Director of the Jeffersonian Dr. Goodman takes control of the microphone to attempt to stop the flow of questions.

"People, Dr Brennan is an accomplished forensic anthropologist who writes books on the side." He announces to the class.

"Good luck" I whisper quietly to myself. I've been in classes with most of these students multiple times over that last four years, and I can't say that many of them know how to "take a hint."

I watch as another person stands up to ask a question. Except this time, I don't recognize him. He's quite good looking, in the tall, dark (haired) and handsome way. But he's dressed in a suit, so I _know_ he can't possibly be another anthropology student. No offense to our field, but we don't understand the concept of "dressing up." And we definitely won't take the time to do so for a seminar speech. Besides, it's not as if most of us have money to burn on clothing, education is a very expensive pursuit.

My eyes drift back to the lectern at the front of room and focus on Dr. Brennan's face as the man starts his question. She seems to recognize him, as a brief flash of surprise and excitement passes over her face, only to replaced with frustration over his presence.

"I have a question, regarding the role of the FBI in your book, who do you base brilliant and insightful Special Agent Andy Lister on"

Oh, Special Agent Andy Lister. I remember who that is, I have after all read the book. And man, I'd like to find a guy like that wherever I end up working. Buckets of sexual tension, good lucks, great personality, although often a little aggravating. But hey, some of the best people to hang out with are the ones you can debate with.

"Oh, for god's sake." Oh, Dr. Goodman looks really frustrated now. This should be interesting.

"Because, you know, I'm pretty sure it was me."

What? Did he just say the characters based on him! My eyes, along with most of the others in the lecture theatre swing away from the front of the classroom to narrow in on the guy who's speaking.

Well, he is hot… wait a second, does that mean that guy's an FBI agent? My thoughts are spinning quickly now. What would an FBI agent be doing at our school?

"What are you doing here Booth?"

Apparently I'm not the only one who's thinking that, I smirk to myself, as Dr. Brennan repeats my question.

She looks really annoyed now at the interruption, and a little flustered over his accusation that she based Andy Lister on him. Hmm, maybe there is a little truth to that statement?

He, or "Booth" if I may, doesn't answer, but looks gazes with the Doctor. It's like watching a conversation take place in a foreign language. The other two seem to get what's going on, but you're sitting there lost thinking "it's all Greek to me" even if they're speaking Spanish.

Before I can get a full grasp on what I'm witnessing, Dr. Brennan turns back to the microphone.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I'm needed elsewhere. If you have any more questions, I'm sure Dr. Goodman would be happy to try and answer them. Thank you." And with that, she heads off to the right of the stage and down the few steps to where Booth has wandered over to meet her.

I tune out the discussion and gossip that's flying around me, as well as the questions that are being tossed out to a very stunned and unsure looking Dr. Goodman as my eyes focus on the interactions of the two individuals off to the side.

As they meet up, their heads bend down towards each other's, as if entering their own little world as they have a quick discussion. Almost, it looks to be an instinct, a move made without any prior conscious thought, Booth's hand raises up to the small of Dr. Brennan's back and rests there. They don't talk for long, before he gives her a slight push and the two of them head towards the door.

I follow them with my eyes as they slip out of the room and the door closes softly behind them. If only…

If only I could find a guy with who I could have the same sort of connection. Someone you can talk to without words, and just seem to "get" instinctively. Someone you're willing to stop whatever you're doing for. Someone…

I'm brought back to the present as the noise level around me rises dramatically. A quick glance around shows everyone packing up and heading for the doors. Cell phones are brought out and turned back on, and a good chunk of the class leaves with either their cell phone or iPod attached to their ear.

I gather my notes together and pull my backpack off the floor and onto my lap. As I shove my notes inside, I get a glimpse of my copy of _Bred in the Bone_.

Aw crap, I was going to try and get it autographed. Oh well, I got something more interesting instead. I know next time I re-read it, I'll have a different mental image in place for what Kathy Reichs and Andy Lister look like.

THE END

Don't forget to give me a review. Be honest, say what you really think. Comments, criticism, random stories about your day… whatever. :)


End file.
